welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Siouxsie Rutledge
Siouxsie (sew·zee) Tigerlily Rutledge is a Muggle-born witch born on the 24 th of August 2009. She is the daughter of Asia Tremlett, an ESL Teacher and Duran Rutledge, a Pilot. She was born in Scotland, and raised in Mauritania Personality Daring - Affectionate, Thoughtful, Rebellious, Curious Siouxsie is affectionate, and a little clingy. She has a helpful nature, she loves everyone always seeking to make physical contact in the form of a poke, a hug or even a kiss. She is curious always wondering what would, or could happen. Siouxsie is a little unstable, she is both rebellious, daring, submissive and thoughtful. It causes her much unnecessary mental, and emotional chaos. Traits Talents (hidden or not): Extremely skilled at: Extremely unskilled at: Good characteristics: Thoughtful Character flaws: Daring, Rebellious Habits Mannerisms: Curious Peculiarities: Achluophilia - Abnormal affection for darkness Cleithrophobia - Fear of being trapped Worst bad habit: Affectionate (constantly touching people) Quirks: Always seeking to make physical contact in the form of a poke, a hug or even a kiss History The girl next-door Asia was a bit strange but she was fun to play with. One day Duran realised had seen the love of his life, and he couldn't let her get away. Her mother Asia, and her father Duran were neighbors growing up in Falkirk. Asia was Duran's first love, and Duran was Asia's first and last everything. Her parents were married when they were eighteen, and Siouxsie was born eleven months later. They named her after their favorite musician - Singer, songwriter, musician and producer Siouxsie Sioux. It was a name they came to agree on since both of their parents had the same idea with their own names. Asia was named after the eighties rock band not the country (which is what she told people), and Duran was also named after a late seventies rock band. She was raised with love around extremely loud music. She did not sleep through the night as a baby without a song playing. She is a free spirit, a trait she picked up from both of her parents who took the little girl to outdoor concerts and music festivals all her life. Being a witch in a family full of Muggle-borns Siouxsie had a strange childhood. She learned Letterboxing from her mother who was always engaged in a massive group activity that involved the cooperation of at least three dozen people - often strangers. She learned Astronomy from her father through his group of dad friends who all studied together in school. Her mother and father neglected to tell her that they did not lead the average life. Her family is full of varying types of artists, and the creative hard to tell it is actually art sort of artists. Siouxsie is none too different. She loves Photography, and has developed an interest in Digital Technology. She loves to capture the feeling of a moment in a single image, and manipulate it in endless ways. She is inspired by Surrealism, and the work of Salvador Dalí. :Siouxsie carries a roll of duct tape with her everywhere she goes. She has interests in Digital Technology, Comic Book collecting, Photography, Letterboxing, Amateur Astronomy. Family Mother (name): Asia Rutledge (Tremlett) Relationship with her: Father (name): Duran Rutledge Relationship with him: Siblings: Birth order: Relationship with each: Children of Siblings: Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): Extra Info Full Name: Siouxsie (Sioux=sew sie=zee) Tigerlily Rutledge Meaning of name: Named after her parents favorite musician Nickname: Sooz Birthdate: August 24th 2016 Astrological Sign: Virgo Background Birthplace: Falkirk, UK Hometown: Nouakchott, Mauritania Type of childhood: First memory: Most important childhood event: Why: Lower education: Higher education: OWL NEWT Favorites Color: Peach Music: Post-punk Food: Fish and Chips Literature: Paranormal Romance, Gothic Fiction, Black Comedy Book: Warm Bodies by Isaac Marion Expressions: A rose by any other name would smell as sweet Quote: “Duct tape is like the Force. It has a light side and a dark side, and it holds the universe together.” Appearance Siouxsie is a pretty girl, she has her father's warm matte brown skin. She has the same long, curly, black hair with red brown tips as her mother. She has the same soft brown eyes that run in her family. She is bigger than the average girl, and she likes it. (In Mauritania bigger or "obese" women are considered beautiful.) She used to be incredibly insecure about her body, and her appearance in general. She was made fun when she returned to Scotland for her size, but she has come to appreciate when her differences are pointed out. It means she is not the only one that notices she does not blend in, she stands out without even trying. Typical hairstyle: Down Type of body/build: Skin type: Combination Shape of face: Heart Distinguishing Marks: Scars: Most predominant feature: Resembles (famous or not):